Schicksal
by Lathgertha
Summary: [Medicopter 117] Ein mittelgroßer One-Shot über den Ausgang eines verheerenden Einsatzes. Thomas/OC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Medicopter 117_ or any of its characters!

* * *

Mit einer scharfen Linkskurve versuchte sie den Geschossen zu entweichen, jedoch vergeblich. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall hallte stets in ihrem Kopf nach und wurde schon fast unerträglich. Im nächsten Moment ertönte das dumpfe Geräusch von durchbohrtem Plastik und das darauffolgende Zischen ließ sie kurz zusammen zucken. Eine Kugel hatte sich ihren Weg durch das linke Bodenfenster gebohrt. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Instrumente vor ihr, die keine Unregelmäßigkeiten anzeigten, was sie darauf schließen ließ, dass die Pedale nichts abbekommen hatten. Sie seufzte. Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Durch kurzes und leichtes Drücken ihres Sticks senkte sie die Nase des Helis um zu beschleunigen. Ein paar weitere Schüsse ertönten, bevor sie gänzlich außer Reichweite waren. Sie zog kurz ihre Sonnenbrille von der Nase, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen zu können. Inzwischen steuerte der Heli im schnellen Tempo Richtung Heimat. Immer wieder blickte sie über die Schulter nach hinten um sich zu vergewissern, dass er auch wirklich hier war; dass sie _alle_ wirklich hier waren.

Die letzten Stunden waren der reinste Horror gewesen. Nicht zu wissen wo er war, ob es ihm gut ging, ob er überhaupt noch lebte... Ihr war natürlich klar das ihr Beruf die ein oder andere Gefahr mit sich brachte und bis jetzt war sie auch immer gut damit klar gekommen, aber das... das schien sie ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben. Kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Flugbahn. Ein paar Meilen lagen noch vor ihnen.

Mit jedem Meter den sie zurück legten wich ihre Anspannung und als er dann wie gewöhnlich auch wieder einen seiner Witze riss, hörte sie sich selbst leicht lachen. Mitsamt ihrer Anspannung wich jedoch auch stetig ihre Konzentration. Sie spürte förmlich wie sie immer müder wurde, konnte sich den Grund dafür jedoch noch nicht erklären. Erneut zog sie die Sonnenbrille von ihrer Nase und fühlte dabei den kalten Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen führte sie den Heli weiter gerade aus. Nur nicht schlapp machen. Einfach tapfer sein. Nicht aufgeben. _Wie immer. _Das Mantra hatte sie über die Jahre schon oft weiter gebracht. Es ging nie darum sich selbst etwas zu beweisen, es ging viel mehr darum die anderen nicht im Stich zu lassen und das hatte sie auch jetzt nicht vor.

Ein paar Minuten später war die Basis auch schon in Sichtweite und das Landen stellte keine große Herausforderung mehr da. Kaum das die Kufen den Boden berührten, stiegen die ersten auch schon aus. Sie ließ sich Zeit die Turbinen herunter zu fahren. In Zeitlupe schnallte sie sich ab und beobachtete dabei wie die anderen sich erleichtert und überglücklich auf den Weg ins Innere machten. Als Max sein durchbohrtes Baby erblickte, zogen sie ihn kurzerhand mit sich, damit er sich nicht aufregen konnte. Thomas folgte ihnen etwas Abseits und sie lächelte leicht. Es war alles gut gegangen. Als das Adrenalin sich langsam aus ihrem Köper entfernte und sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigte machte sich auch die Wunde deutlich.

Verwirrt griff sie an ihren Unterbauch. Ihr Overall fühlte sich dort feucht an und als sie die Hand wieder hob war diese voller Blut. Das musste die Kugel, die sich ihren Weg durch das Bodenfenster gebahnt hatte, angerichtet haben. Sie schluckte hart und schloss die Augen.

Als er nach einer Weile merkte, dass hinter ihm keiner folgte, drehte er sich irritiert um. Sie saß noch immer im Cockpit, der Blick scheinbar auf den Boden fixiert.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich die Tür zum Cockpit unerwartet öffnete.

„Hey, was ist? Willst du hier übernachten?", wollte er mit seinem üblichen Grinsen wissen. Keine Antwort. „Hey kein Grund hier Trübsal zu blasen, ist doch alles gut gegangen", fügte er hinzu und sie nickte leicht.

Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um endlich auszusteigen und versuchte dabei das Zittern ihrer Hand zu unterdrücken. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihr nichts anmerkte. Sie wollte doch stark sein. Mit ihrer sauberen Hand hielt sie sich am Türrahmen fest. Sowie sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte war ihm klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte und da war mehr in der Luft als nur die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden. Nicht nur ihre Augen waren glasig, sie war auch blasser als sonst.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er nach. Nachdem sie ihm lächelnd versichert hatte, dass ihr nichts fehlte, reichte er ihr die Hand um ihr das Aussteigen zu erleichtern. Sie zögerte einen Moment, was ihm jedoch nicht weiter auffiel. Sobald sie aus dem Heli sprang, passierte genau was sie schon befürchtet hatte. Kaum hatten ihre Füße den Boden berührt wurde für einen Moment alles Schwarz. In dem Versuch sich irgendwo fest zu halten, griff sie vergebens ins Leere. Thomas fing sie sofort auf. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern und er führte sie etwas vom Hubschrauber weg. Sie merkte wie ihre Füße sich langsam nicht mehr kommandieren ließen, doch sein fester Griff hielt sie aufrecht. War es die Sorge und Aufregung die sie so mitgenommen hatte oder war da noch etwas anderes? Auch ihre Stille beunruhigte ihn.

„Julia rede mit mir!", forderte er und drückte leicht ihre Schulter.

Sie wollte ja, doch irgendwie konnte sie nicht. Als wäre sie zu erschöpft zu reden. Ihr ganzer Körper schien ihr nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen. Sie senkte ihren Blick auf ihre Hände, die nun wie Espenlaub zitterten. Thomas folgte ihrem Blick und erschrak bei dem Anblick des Blutes auf ihrer Hand. War es ihr Blut? Wann und wo hatte sie sich verletzt? Als sich sein Griff lockerte merkte sie wie ihr förmlich der Boden unter den Füßen weg sackte. Thomas fing sie erneut auf und half ihr nun sich hin zu legen. Für einen Moment fand er sich all die Jahre zurück versetzt, doch mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb er diese Gedanken schnell wieder. Die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht blieb allerdings. Mit geschickten Händen riss er geradezu ihren roten Overall auf und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen als er das blutgetränkte weiße Shirt darunter erblickte. Instinktiv presste er auf die Wunde um die Blutung zu unterdrücken und sie zuckte zusammen. Er sah sie entschuldigend an und fischte mit der anderen Hand sein Walkie aus der Hosentasche. Kaum hatte er die anderen benachrichtigt kamen diese auch schon angelaufen.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Michael wissen, doch er konnte ihm die Frage auch nicht beantworten. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete Thomas verzweifelt und ließ nur wiederwillig die Wunde los, um für die anderen Platz zu machen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

So viele Stimmen. In dem Gewirr konnte sie kaum noch ausmachen, welche Stimme zu welcher Person gehörte, geschweige denn die verschiedensten Laute zu Wörtern und Sätzen zu bilden. Die Kälte die vorhin schon da gewesen war, wurde nun noch stärker und ließ ihren ganzen Körper zittern. Da waren sie wieder. Seine blauen Augen, die sie besorgt musterten. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr allerdings misslang. Langsam verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen und das Blau verschwand. Irritiert und panisch sah sie sich um.

„Thomas?!", presste sie mit aller Kraft hervor, war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob die Laute überhaupt ihre Lippen verließen. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie eine Hand in ihrer, gefolgt von einem leichten Druck, der ihr versicherte, dass er noch bei ihr war. Beruhigt schloss sie die Augen. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen, doch das wiederholende tappende Gefühl auf ihren Wangen hielt sie davon ab. In weiter Ferne vernahm sie ihren Namen und versuchte gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. Dies gelang ihr zwar für ein paar weitere Minuten, bevor ihr Körper sich vollends ausschaltete. Der laute anhaltende Ton des EKGs war wie ein harter Schlag in die Magengegend. Er nahm kaum war wie ihn jemand von ihr weg zog und die nächsten Sekunden verliefen wie in Zeitlupe. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und die Luft entwich seinen Lungen. Für einen Moment vergaß er zu atmen. Für einen Moment vergaß er alles um sich herum. Wie erfroren saß er da, während er beobachtete wie sich ihre Brust durch die Elektroschläge hob und wieder senkte. Immer und immer wieder, bis der andauernde Ton nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder durch stetige Herzschläge unterbrochen wurde. Erleichtert fing auch er an wieder zu atmen und zwang sich aufzustehen um den Heli zu starten. Die Anmeldungen erfolgten routinemäßig und kaum das alle Türen geschlossen waren zog er die Maschine auch schon hoch.

„Sie hat zu viel Blut verloren", ertönte Michaels Stimme. „Thomas, welche Blutgruppe hat Julia?"

Er überlegte und kratzte sich an der Stirn.

„Thomas?!", versuchte Michael ihn zum Nachdenken zu drängen.

„B... B negativ", antwortete dieser dann endlich.

Michael nickte und wendete seinen Blick dann zu Karin. Er wusste, dass sie ebenfalls diese Zusammensetzung hatte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie begriffen hatte worauf er hinaus wollte. Mit ihrem Blut sollten sie Julia so stabilisieren können, dass sie ohne weitere Probleme bis zum Krankenhaus kommen würden.

Man sagte doch Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Manche saßen jedoch so tief, dass sie ohne weitere Hilfe nicht abheilen konnten. Die Jahre nach Veras Tod waren schwer gewesen. An manchen Tagen hatte er selbst nicht gewusst, ob er jemals darüber hinweg kommen konnte. Ob er jemals wieder glücklich sein konnte. Dafür saß der Schmerz einfach viel zu tief. Julia hatte ihn aus seinem Loch geholt. Mit ihrer Hilfe hatte sich die Wunde langsam geschlossen. Doch obwohl die Wunde eine Narbe hinterlassen hatte, war diese nun abgeheilt. Das er jetzt wieder kurz davor stand einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, machte ihn völlig fertig. Warum hatte sie nicht sofort gesagt, dass eine Kugel sie getroffen hatte? Warum hatte sie es so lange hinaus gezögert? Wollte sie ihm etwa ihre Tapferkeit beweisen? Das musste sie doch gar nicht. Hatte er ihr jemals unbewusst signalisiert, dass er an ihr zweifelte?

Nervös rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Konnten diese Plastikstühle in den Warteräumen nicht ein weinig bequemer sein? Sein Blick war auf seine Hände fixiert, die er sich mittlerweile gewaschen hatte, und hob sich erst, als ihm jemand einen dampfenden Kaffeebecher vor die Nase hielt. Er warf seinem besten Freund einen dankenden Blick zu und nahm den Becher entgegen. Thomas ignorierte das heiße Brennen in seinem Mund als er einen Schluck nahm. Kurz sah er sich im Warteraum um. Karin saß an Michael gelehnt ein paar Stühle weiter, Peter saß mit dem Kopf an die Wand gelehnt neben ihm, während Enrico und Max gegenüber auf dem Boden saßen. Frank Ebelsieder stand etwas abseits am Wasserspender. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Keiner versuchte die Situation schön zu reden, wofür er irgendwie dankbar war. Sekunden verstrichen zu Minuten und Minuten zu Stunden, bis der behandelnde Arzt endlich wieder aus dem OP-Bereich kam. Sofort erhob sich Thomas von seinem Platz. Sein Herz raste, doch er versuchte sich nicht von dem trüben Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes zu verwirren.

„Wie geht es ihr?", presste er dann hervor.

Der Arzt musterte ihn für einen Moment. „Wir konnten Frau Sommer soweit stabilisieren und die Blutung stillen."

Thomas atmete erst mal erleichtert aus, doch der Tonfall des Arztes gab zu verstehen, dass er noch nicht ausgeredet hatte.

„Doch der Blutverlust war zu groß. Es tut mit Leid, aber Frau Sommer ist während der OP ins Koma gefallen."

Thomas schluckte hart und musste sich erst mal wieder hin setzten. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und dann durch seine braunen Haare. _Koma. _Hallte es in seinem Kopf immer wieder nach. „Wie... wie lange wird das andauern?"

„Das kann man nicht genau sagen und ist von Patient zu Patient verschieden. Es kann von ein paar Tagen, zu Wochen sogar Monaten dauern..."

Thomas warf dem Arzt einen erschrockenen Blick zu. _Monate. _Was war, wenn sie nie wieder aufwachte? Daran wollte er erst gar nicht denken. Er brauchte sie doch.

Michael legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Piloten und Thomas fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare, bevor er wieder aufstand. „Kann ich zu ihr?"

„Natürlich. Aber für heute sollten wir es wirklich bei einem belassen."

Thomas warf den anderen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch keiner machte ihm einen Vorwurf.

„Sollen wir auf dich warten?", wollte Karin wissen als sie ihn kurz umarmte.

Er versicherte ihr, dass dies nicht nötig war und Ebelsieder fügte hinzu, dass er die Basis für ein paar Tage schließen lassen würde. Vermutlich bis er einen Ersatz gefunden hatte, so schwer es auch fiel.

Es war schon fast unheimlich sie dort liegen zu sehen. Die weißen Laken ließen ihre Haut noch blasser wirken. Zahlreiche Geräte standen um das Bett herum die entweder ihre Werte regelmäßig kontrollierten oder sie beim Atmen unterstützen. Thomas nahm auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett platz und nahm zögernd ihre Hand. Ihre Haut war kalt, aber dennoch so weich wie immer. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er immer wieder über ihren Handrücken. Tränen bahnten sich langsam ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Er versuchte die quälenden ‚was wäre wenn' Fragen zu unterdrücken und sich ganz auf sie zu konzentrieren. Er dachte an all die schönen Dinge die passiert waren, seit dem sie in sein Leben getreten war. Natürlich gab es hin und wieder auch Hindernisse, die sie jedoch gemeinsam überwunden hatten. Die Mädchen hatten sie an seiner Seite akzeptiert und sie war ihnen eine großartige Freundin.

„Du musst wieder aufwachen, hörst du? Ich... wir brauchen dich doch."

Das große Haus war in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr dasselbe. Es fehlte etwas. Obwohl er sich über ihre Unordnung immer aufgeregt hatte, war es jetzt etwas das er vermisste. ‚_Wer Ordnung hält ist nur zu faul zum Suchen', _hörte er sie auch jetzt noch sagen. Auf der Basis versuchte man ihn stets abzulenken und die Einsätze trugen einen geringen Teil dazu bei. Julias Vertretung war ein erfahrener Pilot, der – genau wie Thomas – eine militärische Vergangenheit hatte.

Wenn er keinen Dienst schob, oder sich zu Hause wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnte, war er die meiste Zeit bei ihr im Krankenhaus. Ihr Zimmer hatte sich mittlerweile in eine Geschenkoase verwandelt. Überall standen Blumen, Stofftiere oder Zeichnungen, welche die Mädchen für sie angefertigt hatten. Man hatte versucht das Zimmer so häuslich wie möglich einzurichten. Ab und zu kam er auch mit den Mädchen vorbei, weil sie ihn dazu drängten.

Ein Monat war bereits vergangen. Aus Oktober war November geworden. Die Schusswunde war schon fast komplett verheilt und man hatte auch den Tubus bereits entfernt. Nur eine Nasenbrille half ihr noch genügend Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu bringen.

Wie immer saß er auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett, erzählte von den Einsätzen oder las ihr von ihrem Lieblingsbuch vor. Gerade als er zur nächsten Seite blätterte, klopfte es an der Tür und kurz darauf betrat Biggi mit dem kleinen Joshua den Raum. Sie lächelte leicht zur Begrüßung. „Stör ich?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, komm rein", meinte Thomas und schloss das Buch.

Er lächelte leicht als er den kleinen sah. Kinder wurden so schnell groß und Joshua war gerade dabei das Laufen zu lernen. Es war als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, das Biggi ihnen von der Schwangerschaft mitteilte.

„Sie sieht so zerbrechlich aus", meinte sie in einem leisen Ton.

Thomas nickte. Obwohl sie künstlich ernährt wurde, hatte sie einiges abgenommen. Er seufzte und wendete sich dann zu Joshua, der ihn interessiert musterte. „Na du... bist aber schon groß geworden", sagte er leicht lächelnd und kitzelte ihn kurz am Bauch, was ihm ein helles Kichern entlockte.

„Die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell. In einem Jahr geht er auf den Kindergarten. Wir haben heute die Zusage für einen Platz bekommen."

„Das freut mich."

Biggi nickte und fischte dann etwas aus ihrer Handtasche. „Ich hab ihr eine CD mitgenommen", meinte sie und fächerte unsicher mit dem Ding in der Luft. „Erinnerst du dich an die Grillparty letzten Sommer?"

Thomas nickte.

„Ich hatte die CD laufen und Julia hat die Musik so gefallen... Ich wollte sie ihr eigentlich schon längst mal borgen... aber...", Biggi brach ab und schluckte hart.

Thomas nahm die CD entgegen und musterte sie einen Augenblick. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie auf so etwas steht", meinte er dann leicht lächelnd.

Biggi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben doch alle unsere Laster."

Sie blieb noch eine weitere Stunde bevor sich die beiden wieder verabschiedeten. Auch Thomas wollte eigentlich länger bleiben, musste sich jedoch kurz darauf ebenfalls verabschieden. Der Nachtdienst rief. Nachdem er ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte, blieb er für einen Moment stehen. Wie sehr er ihre strahlenden grünen Augen vermisste. Ihr ehrliches Lachen wenn er wieder einmal einen seiner Witze riss oder die Art wie sie mit ihren dunkelblonden Haaren spielte, wenn sie nervös wurde. Jedes Detail das er sonst immer als gegeben hingenommen hatte, formte sich zu der Gesamtheit die ihre Persönlichkeit ausmachte. Die er so sehr liebte und so sehr vermisste.

„Rot und Gold oder Lila und Silber?", wollte Karin wissen und hielt ihnen die beiden Schachteln unter die Nase.

„Haben wir kein Blau?", wollte Lisa wissen, doch Karin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist alles was ich euch anbieten kann", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu. „Wir haben auch noch eine kleine Lichterkette die ihr auch verwenden könnt."

Lisa sah ihre Schwester kurz an, bevor sie einstimmig „Rot und Gold" sagten.

„Gut, dann bleibt für uns noch Lila und Silber für dieses Jahr."

„Und was setzen wir auf die Spitze?", wollte Laura nach einer Weile wissen.

„Wir können ja einen Engel basteln?", schlug Lisa vor und sah dann Karin bittend an. „Karin kannst du für uns einen Engel vorzeichnen, den wir dann anmalen können? Bitte?"

Karin lachte. „Na ich weiß nicht. So gut kann ich dann auch wieder nicht zeichnen."

„Bitte. Muss ja auch nicht perfekt sein."

Die blonde Ärztin ließ sich schließlich dazu überreden und gab ihr bestes den gewünschten Engel zu zeichnen. Als die Mädchen ihr heute Morgen die Idee präsentiert hatten, hatte sie sofort eingewilligt nach der Schule zu helfen.

„Du Karin...?"

„Hm?"

„Wird Julia jemals wieder aufwachen?", wollte Lisa wissen.

Karin seufzte. Sie wusste es selbst nicht. „Bestimmt", versuchte sie das Mädchen aufzumuntern. „Es kann allerdings noch etwas dauern."

„Was ist, wenn sie gar nicht möchte?", warf Laura ein.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte Karin verwirrt wissen. „Natürlich möchte sie."

Laura zuckte mit den Schultern. „In der Schule hat jemand gesagt, wenn einer der im Koma liegt nicht wieder aufwachen will, dann tut er das auch nicht..."

Karin legte für einen Moment den Bleistift zur Seite und meinte dann: „So einfach ist das auch wieder nicht. Aber glaub mir, Julia vermisst euch sicher genauso sehr wie ihr sie und euren Papa. Sie wird bestimmt wieder aufwachen, nur braucht sie dafür noch etwas Zeit..."

Das Knarren des Fußbodens als die Männer des Hauses von ihrer Schicht zurück kamen unterbrach die Unterhaltung. Die beiden hatten allerdings noch die letzten Minuten der Unterhaltung mitbekommen und Thomas warf seinem besten Freund einen traurigen Blick zu, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Na ihr, was macht ihr denn Schönes?", wollte Michael wissen und begrüßte Karin mit einem flüchtigen Kuss.

„Wir machen einen kleinen Weihnachtsbaum für Julia weil sie Weihnachten ja so gern hat", erklärte Laura.

Thomas unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und lächelte stolz. „Das ist aber eine tolle Idee", meinte er dann und drückte beiden jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so toll zeichnen kannst", meinte Michael dann und hielt das Blatt Papier hoch. Thomas konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und Karin boxte Michael spielerisch in die Seite.

„Der kommt dann auf die Spitze", erklärte Laura.

„Wo habt ihr eigentlich den kleinen Baum her?", wollte Thomas wissen, als er die Nadeln des künstlichen Baumes fühlte.

„Von Karin", antwortete Lisa und diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Papa, was ist eigentlich Julias Lieblingsfarbe?", fragte Lisa als sie gerade dabei war einen Stern zu malen.

„Grün... und Türkis", antwortete dieser.

„Gut, dann mal ich einen grünen Stern."

„Und ich einen türkisen."

Thomas nickte und verließ dann den Raum. Er konnte sich das nicht länger ansehen. Als er in der Küche ankam, schlug er erst mal mit der Faust gegen den nächstgelegenen Schrank. „Verdammt."

„Hey", meinte Michael und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Thomas' Schulter. „Das wird schon wieder."

„Ja? Drei Monate... _drei"_, flüsterte er verzweifelt.

„Gib ihr Zeit..."

„Wie viel will sie denn noch?"

Michael senkte den Kopf. Diese Frage konnte er ihm auch nicht beantworten. „Komm lass uns was kochen, die Mädels haben sicher Hunger."

Thomas fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine braunen Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann jetzt nichts essen... Ich wollte noch ins Krankenhaus fahren..."

„Das kannst du später auch noch. Die Mädchen kriegen dich kaum noch zu Gesicht...", meinte Michael und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Thomas wusste ja, dass er Recht hatte und willigte schließlich ein.

Zwei Wochen später war der kleine Baum schon längst an seinem Platz neben ihrem Krankenbett. Auch der Rest des kahlen Zimmers war weihnachtlich geschmückt um es etwas gemütlicher zu machen. In einer Woche war schließlich Weihnachten.

„Oh man... endlich Schichtwechsel", meinte Peter, als er den Helm wie gewohnt an den Haken hängte und Thomas währenddessen die Turbinen runter fuhr.

„Erst mal ne heiße Dusche", fügte Michael hinzu.

Als die drei sich auf den Weg in den Hangar machten, kam ihnen Karin schon entgegen gelaufen. „Was für eine stürmische Begrüßung, so lange warn wir doch gar nicht weg, oder?", fragte Michael grinsend.

Karin blieb mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihnen stehen und wandte ihren Blick dann zu Thomas. „Julia ist aufgewacht."

Thomas' Herz machte bei dieser Information einen Satz. „Was?"

Karin nickte zur Bestätigung heftig und ein ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr dem Piloten als er sich kurz mit der Hand über den Mund strich. Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung und Karin deutete Michael an ihm zu folgen. Er sollte ihn fahren, bevor er vor lauter Aufregung noch einen Unfall baute.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie am Krankenhaus und Thomas rannte förmlich die Treppen hoch, so dass er völlig außer Atem vor ihrem Zimmer ankam. Sein Herz raste. In wenigen Sekunden würde er endlich wieder in ihre grünen Augen sehen können, würde ihre Stimme hören und vielleicht auch ihr Lachen. All die Dinge die er über die letzten Monate so sehr vermisste hatte...


End file.
